If You Ever Come Back, traduction
by Amelia GremlinFujoshi
Summary: Traduction de la fic de iolre. Lestrade se réveille après un coma et ne se souvient pas qu'il sort avec John depuis six mois. John/Greg


John déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit.

_Greg ouvrit ses yeux, vit John et sourit. « Sherlock t'a laissé venir et rester ici, hein ? » dit-il joyeusement._

Le blond ferma la porte derrière lui, posa ses clés sur la table.

_Il ne se souvenait pas. Ne se souvenait pas que Sherlock s'était suicidé, laissant John tout seul._

Il retira son portefeuille de sa poche et vida son jean, le visage tendu. John alla dans la cuisine et alluma la bouilloire.

_« Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par 'nous vivons ensemble' ? » Le visage du policier était cordial mais troublé. John le fixa et puis se força à sourire._

_« C'était juste une mesure temporaire » répondit-il, « Après… Greg, Sherlock est mort. »_

_La confusion sur le visage de Greg avait failli dévaster l'autre homme. Ça faisait six mois depuis la mort de Sherlock, et cette expression-là annihilait des mois de cicatrisation. Des années d'entraînement avaient empêché John de se briser. À la place, il renforça son armure._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

_« Sherlock a sauté du toit de Barts, il y a six mois environ. » Le ton du cadet était égal, correct. L'aîné semblait perdu, et John ne pouvait pas le sauver, ne pouvait pas l'aider, parce qu'il était en train de mener ses propres batailles. En parler équivalait à le revivre, comme voir Sherlock sauter de ce toit encore une fois. Greg l'avait… Greg l'avait soutenu, ils avaient vécu à la dure ensemble. John avait soutenu Greg au cours d'une enquête houleuse et d'une promotion pour redevenir lieutenant, malgré plus de supervision. Greg avait soutenu John quand il avait décroché un travail stable dans un cabinet médical, un job régulier._

Il plongea un sachet de thé dans son mug ébréché, son préféré. Après avoir regardé la table un long moment, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, actionnant la lumière qui illuminerait l'intérieur. La clé était toujours sous le paillasson, là où il l'avait laissée.

_« Je ne… Je ne comprends pas. » Le lieutenant semblait déconcerté et l'ancien militaire sourit, de son sourire brisé puis tapota soigneusement la main de Greg. De la façon dont un ami aurait fait, et non un amant, pas ce qu'ils étaient devenus, mais ce qu'ils étaient avant._

La bouilloire bipa et John versa l'eau dans son mug, sans faire vraiment attention. De la nourriture. Il avait besoin de manger quelque chose.

_« Les articles sont à la… » Le blond s'empêcha de dire « Maison ». C'était leur maison, leur maison à tous les deux. Mais ce n'était plus un foyer. « Ils sont à l'appart'. » C'était juste un endroit qu'ils partageaient maintenant, par commodité, rien de plus. Ce n'était plus le « leur ». C'était celui de Greg et John, des entités séparées. « Tu seras ici pendant un moment. Je peux te les apporter plus tard, si tu veux. »_

_« Non, je ne veux pas déranger », répondit l'aîné. « Je suis sûr que tu as mieux à faire que de venir voir un vieux flic comme moi, hein. »_

_John trouva la force d'émettre sourire las, un faible éclat de rire. « C'est pas un problème. »_

Il retira le sachet de thé de son mug et le lança dans la poubelle. Sans penser qu'il avait ajouté du sucre et du lait. Automatique. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il réalisa qu'il avait préparé deux tasses de thé. Il cligna des yeux, ne se souvenait pas avoir fait ça, avoir versé l'eau, avoir jeté le sachet de thé. Mais c'était là. Inconsciemment, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se surprit de trouver son bras humide quand il y jeta un coup œil. Des larmes ? Il avait pleuré.

_« Alors, si Sherlock est parti, tu fais quoi comme travail ? » Greg tentait de paraître détendu, tentait de paraître léger. John essaya, il essaya de son mieux. Il garda le sourire, espérant que l'autre homme ne pourrait pas voir à quel point il voulait s'enfuir._

_« Je bosse comme généraliste, maintenant », dit-il en n'étant pas sûr que les mots sortaient comme il le voulait. 'J'ai rencontré quelqu'un' voulut-il dire. 'Je suis tombé amoureux'. Mais il ne le pouvait pas._

Les larmes coulèrent plus et plus vite, et la vision du médecin se brouilla. Il but le thé, mais ne se souvenait plus de quel goût ça avait. Il but aussi celui de son ami, sentit le liquide s'écouler dans son gosier, mais ne s'en rappelait pas. Il ne s'en souciait guère. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

_« Tu as fait au mieux pour toi-même, alors ? » Le visage du plus âgé afficha un sourire fatigué. « Au moins, ce con n'a pas entraîné ta mort. »_

_'Non', voulut-il répondre. 'Il a essayé, mais tu m'as sauvé'._

_Greg avait dû voir quelque chose, parce qu'il prit la main du cadet et la tapotait maladroitement._

_« Tu as vraiment l'air crevé », dit-il. « Tu devrais rentrer, dormir un peu. »_

_'Non' pensa l'autre, même si son corps disait 'Oui, je devrais.' Il sourit à Greg, puis toucha sa main, il essayait de ne pas faire durer le contact de ses doigts, d'empêcher ses yeux de se remémorer le moindre détail. « Ça te dérange si je reviens plus tard ? Je pourrai t'apporter ces articles, répondre à toutes les questions que tu te poseras. »_

_'J'ai pris un congé au boulot', n'avait-il pas dit. 'Je t'aime', n'avait-il pas ajouté. Tellement de choses restaient sous silence._

John mit les mugs dans l'évier. La vaisselle avait besoin d'être faite, mais il pouvait la faire le lendemain. Peut-être que les choses iraient mieux après tout. Il resta dans la cuisine, fixant le vide, les mains sur la table. Les choses n'iraient pas mieux et il le savait. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il avait été laissé pour compte avec cette douleur dans la poitrine, abandonné, blessé, avec rien à espérer.

_« Bien sûr » répondit le policier dans un demi-sourire, cela avait un ton de malaise qui ne plaisait pas au médecin. Il voulait que son Greg revienne, les doux baisers, les rudes baisers, tout. Il voulait Greg._

_Et il n'allait pas l'avoir. « Très bien, alors » dit le blond avec embarras. Il se mit debout, fit un signe de tête à son ami avec un sourire qu'il espérait ne pas trop en révéler et passa la porte._

Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas. Sa vision s'était troublée, il pouvait à peine voir. Ce fut à l'instinct qu'il se guida vers la chambre à coucher, la chambre vide, le lit double qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble, laissé à l'abandon. John avait rangé sa partie du lit, nette et au carré, comme à l'armée, mais Greg ne s'était jamais dérangé, et l'ancien militaire la laissa ainsi, il l'aimait de cette façon.

_Le taxi roula tout seul. La place resta vide près de lui, une place vide qui n'avait été que récemment comblée par Greg. La place de Sherlock. Maintenant, c'était celle de personne. John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il était destiné à marcher le reste de sa vie seul._

Le blond se changea pour porter un des pyjamas de Greg, ne se préoccupant pas du fait que c'était un peu grand pour lui. L'autre homme voudrait probablement reprendre ses vêtements. Il ne remarquerait pas que quelques-uns manquaient, pas s'il ne s'en souvenait pas d'abord. John rampa sur le lit, vers la partie de Greg, pressant son visage profondément sur l'oreiller. C'était comme s'il pouvait respirer son odeur, comme si son ami était toujours là, avec lui, l'aimant, enroulé autour de lui.

_Il est revenu le voir plus tard ce jour-là, ayant apporté les articles. Le patient lui avait assuré de ne pas se déranger, qu'il pouvait rester à l'hôtel jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrange. John sentit son cœur se fracasser, partir en un million de morceaux. Le monde était devenu gris, avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Mais il avait souri, fut d'accord avec ce que Greg voulait, parce que ça rendait Greg heureux_.

Il serra l'oreiller, puis ferma les yeux.

_C'était tout ce qui comptait. Peu importait ce qu'il faudrait faire. Si leur temps ensemble serait restreint à une pinte ou deux une fois par semaine, il le prendrait. Tout pour revoir encore son amant, même si… même s'ils seraient réduits à de simples entités, et non plus une paire. C'était mieux que la douleur constante dans sa poitrine. Il était patient. Il pouvait attendre._

John laisserait la clé sous le paillasson. La lumière serait allumée dans l'entrée quand il serait à la maison. La bouilloire serait allumée. Il y aurait toujours une place pour Greg dans la vie du médecin, s'il le voulait. Peu importait, John attendrait.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé à propos de ce qui s'était passé, de ce qui ne s'était pas passé. Le plus âgé était resté à l'hôtel pendant une semaine, et John en fut vaguement content. Ça l'avait dispensé d'expliquer pourquoi il n'y avait qu'une chambre à coucher dans leur appartement, un lit dans la chambre à coucher.

_Doux baisers, mots affectueux, tandis qu'ils étaient enlacés, les yeux fermés, gagnés par le sommeil, hors de danger et protégés._

Puis Greg avait déménagé dans son propre appartement, un endroit miteux, mais un appartement quand même, et John fut abandonné, tout seul.

Il allait au travail. Il rentrait chez lui. Buvait du thé. Prenait à manger, la plupart du temps à emporter, même s'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler exactement ce que c'était. Il jetait juste les boîtes vides dans la poubelle.

_Ils s'asseyaient ensemble sur le canapé, mangeaient des plats à emporter, rigolaient à propos de l'histoire du policier sur Sally qui avait mis une baffe à Anderson pour l'avoir draguée. « Un bon point pour elle », déclara John d'une voix étouffée. Greg sourit exagérément et ils partirent d'un grand éclat de rire. John ne s'était jamais senti aussi insouciant, n'avait jamais été avec quelqu'un qui semblait autant se préoccuper de lui._

Quelquefois, le lieutenant lui envoyait des textos. Il n'était pas Sherlock, non, mais il était celui qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Vivre avec le détective consultant impliquait qu'il avait appris à remarquer des choses. Ça faisait mal de faire le travail de Sherlock, ou son imitation de ce que c'était. Mais dans un sens, c'était ainsi qu'il pouvait se rappeler de son colocataire, ainsi qu'il pouvait honorer sa mémoire.

_Cette première fois où Greg était allé sur une scène de crime après la mort de Sherlock avec John. La douleur sur son visage, la façon dont il essayait de parler mais ne pouvait pas, comment il s'était rapproché du blond, incapable de montrer son affection, mais désirant néanmoins son contact. Ils étaient rentrés chez eux cette nuit-là et s'étaient juste pris dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. L'amour et le soutien s'étaient exprimés par de doux frôlements, de tendres caresses qui s'étaient rapidement transformées en quelque chose de plus animé et passionné._

Il repoussa ces pensées hors de son esprit pendant que ses pieds martelaient le trottoir, au taquet pour la poursuite d'un violeur sur lequel enquêtaient Greg et son équipe.

_Le DI l'avait impliqué dans l'enquête, lui avait imploré une faveur. Le médecin n'avait jamais été capable de lui résister, pas avec ses yeux. La façon dont Greg le regardait, affamée et intense, pendant qu'il se coulait dans son corps. Comment ses yeux chocolat étaient assombris par l'excitation, par le désir. John lui retourna son regard, s'autorisant à être réclamé, possédé. Greg était tout ce qu'il a jamais voulu et tout ce dont il aurait jamais besoin._

John n'était pas loin derrière Greg, mais l'équipe du lieutenant était peut-être à un pâté de maisons derrière eux deux. Ils coururent aisément ensemble, habitués, et avec chaque pas qu'il faisait, le cœur du plus jeune lui faisait mal. La franche camaraderie entre eux lui rappelait toujours ce qu'il avait perdu.

_Il avait dit adieu, avait accepté l'inévitable, juste quelques mois plus tôt. L'autre homme n'avait pas commencé à avoir des rencards parce qu'il était toujours en convalescence, toujours en train de rafistoler sa carrière. Mais c'était juste une question de temps. John veillerait toujours, attendrait toujours, mais il était un gars réaliste. Il savait que ce qu'il voulait, jamais il ne l'aurait._

Grâce à un sursaut de rapidité, il plaqua Greg à terre, les deux hommes s'étaient tendus parce qu'ils avaient entendu le bruit d'une arme à feu. L'ancien militaire avait maintenu le policier au sol faisant bouclier de son propre corps. Ils étaient étroitement pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs cœurs tambourinant sauvagement. Greg leva les yeux sur John, et John fixa Greg en retour, ils étaient séparés par à peine quelques centimètres. C'était trop et pas assez.

_Collés ensemble, juste comme ça, roulant les hanches et augmentant la friction avant que John ne gémisse et ne vienne, Greg le suivant, gémissant le prénom de son amant avant que son corps ne se détende sous lui._

Ce fut une décision inconsciente pour John. Il n'avait jamais su exactement ce qui lui avait pris, même si plus tard, on affirmerait que c'était simplement le sens commun qui avait décidé de prendre le contrôle. En se penchant, il pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Greg, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Tendres et doux frôlements. Il ouvrit ses lèvres, les pressant un peu plus fermement. L'aîné s'était tendu en-dessous de lui, surpris, avant de se relâcher, et John sentit la touche d'une langue contre ses lèvres.

_La première fois se passa lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés après une affaire sur laquelle Greg travaillait comme Detective Sergeant, avant sa re-promotion. John l'avait jeté contre le mur, l'avait embrassé, durement, fièrement et passionnément, tout son désir refoulé se dévoilant en un baiser._

Puis, le bruit de pas se rapprochant retint leur attention, et John se remit debout, une main sur sa hanche pour s'assurer que son arme de service était toujours là. C'était une honte qu'il ne l'eût pas utilisée. Greg se releva rapidement, hurlant des ordres.

Ça ne leur a pas pris longtemps pour mettre le violeur en détention, et les deux compères échangèrent un grand sourire de triomphe, naturel et facile, aucun indice de ce qui avait transparu.

_Au début, ça avait été gênant, aucun des deux hommes ne voulant regarder l'autre. L'avaient-ils regretté ? Est-ce que ça allait se reproduire ? Greg avoua plus tard à John qu'il s'était inquiété que son ami serait ennuyé. Il n'était 'Pas Gay', après tout, et embrasser un autre homme tombait certainement dans cette catégorie. Tout avait été réglé._

« Vas-y » lui dit Greg, pressant son bras. « Je te verrai plus tard ». John n'envisagea pas de remettre en question ce qu'il avait dit, au lieu de ça, il acquiesça et s'en alla au pas de course.

_Avec la disparition de Sherlock, Greg était devenu extrêmement prudent. Sally et les autres acceptèrent le blond tellement plus facilement que Sherlock. Il était agréable et respectueux, poli et courtois. Il n'interférait pas, ne les insultait pas. C'était un changement si marquant dans la dynamique de l'équipe, que John se demandait quelquefois comment avaient-ils survécu avec la disparition de Sherlock. La friction entre Sally et Anderson avait atteint une telle proportion qu'Anderson fut transféré dans une autre équipe, et un nouveau légiste plus compétent arriva._

Il s'arrêta et acheta un plat à emporter sur le chemin de la maison. Assez pour deux, juste au cas où. La lumière était allumée, la bouilloire chauffant de l'eau, deux mugs avec des sachets de thé en attente. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était assoupi sur le sofa jusqu'à ce qu'il y eût un coup à la porte. Il remua et commença à se redresser.

_Des bras forts le retinrent en l'attirant, on lui murmurait « Juste cinq minutes de plus », on ne voulait pas le laisser partir. John souriait, était d'accord, et la vie était supportable juste pour un peu plus longtemps._

Il y eut un déclic : la clé. Le blond s'assit et observait attentivement tandis que la porte s'ouvrait, pendant que Greg entrait, un sac contenant ses affaires pour la nuit accroché à son épaule. Il portait encore ses vêtements du boulot et son visage était marqué par l'épuisement. De manière absente, John se demandait quand avait-il dormi pour la dernière fois. Au moins un jour plus tôt. Quelquefois le médecin pensait que Sherlock avait de la concurrence pour être la pire personne qui prenait soin d'elle-même, mais Greg ne négligeait pas de manger, même si c'était un donut et un café engloutis à la hâte entre deux piles de paperasse.

_John apportait à manger quelquefois, lui rendant visite au bureau. Des plats à emporter, la plupart du temps, mais c'était rapide et simple, quelque chose que Greg pouvait manger rapidement au milieu de la paperasse. L'autre souriait, et roulait des yeux en prétendant être ennuyé, alors qu'il adorait chaque petite attention._

Le cadet resta sur le sofa, gardant les yeux grands ouverts pendant que l'aîné fermait la porte et la verrouillait. L'homme aux cheveux argentés se retourna pour regarder John. Il y avait presque de la timidité dans ses traits, comme s'il était certain de ce qu'il faisait mais hésitant à propos de comment son ami le prendrait. Il posa le sac sur le sol. John se mit debout, se rappelant de ses devoirs d'hôte et se dirigea rapidement dans la cuisine, actionnant la bouilloire et retirant les plats de leurs boîtes pour les réchauffer.

_Quelquefois, John cuisinait, quelquefois non. Il avait plus de temps que Greg, maintenant qu'il ne courait plus après lui régulièrement. Les nuits où il le faisait, ils allaient dans leur restaurant préféré, prenaient à emporter et le réchauffaient à la maison_.

« Je me souviens » déclara doucement Greg, ses faibles mots ayant interrompu les pensées de John. John mit machinalement les plats dans le micro-onde, les mettant à chauffer. Les souvenirs, ces petites pièces qui l'aidaient à se consoler s'étaient évaporées, le laissant seul avec la dure réalité. Il avait peur de garder ses espoirs, effrayé de croire que ce qu'il voulait pouvait se réaliser.

« À quel point ? » demanda John, craignant de le regarder. Il était un lâche de ne rien dire. Ou ne l'était-il pas ? Même maintenant, le blond n'était pas complètement sûr de la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas parlé à l'autre de leur relation quand il s'était réveillé. Était-ce la lâcheté ? La peur ? Avait-il supposé que si Greg ne s'en rappelait pas, c'était parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire ?

Greg s'avança pour réduire l'espace entre eux, le faisant doucement se retourner, le regard bienveillant. « Tout. »

« Chaque petite partie ? » John rencontra ses yeux avec méfiance. Bravant Greg de faire des remarques, de le défier.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Greg se pencha et embrassa John doucement. Les genoux de John étaient près de flancher pendant que les émotions le submergeaient. C'était comme la mort de Sherlock, excepté que cette fois les émotions revenaient au lieu de partir, le secours, l'amour et la chaleur de Greg étaient avec lui, avec son amour pour lui. John pouvait à peine y faire face et sans un mot, il glissa ses bras autour de Greg, se cramponna à lui pour se soutenir. Le plus grand lui avait manqué, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais admis, plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre à qui que ce soit, y compris lui-même.

« Je t'aime » murmura John contre les lèvres de Greg et les deux s'embrassèrent pour de longues, paresseuses minutes, rien d'urgent, juste un baiser entre des amants qui avaient du temps devant eux.

« Je t'aime aussi » murmura Greg en retour.

La minuterie s'éteignit et l'estomac de Greg grogna. John laissa un rire s'échapper. « La nourriture d'abord. »

« Mon bail expire à la fin du mois » mentionna Greg distraitement une fois qu'ils se posèrent sur le sofa, baguettes en main. John s'immobilisa et il fixa la nourriture puis Greg. « Tu cherches un colocataire ? »

John se sentait plus léger qu'il ne l'était depuis des mois et lâcha un petit gloussement. « Je peux en avoir un, ouais. Tu te proposes ? »

« Si tu veux de moi. On peut commencer ce soir. » Greg fit un mouvement de tête en direction du sac, tout en aspirant ses nouilles.

John sourit de toutes ses dents. « Je pense que ça peut s'arranger. » Greg éclata de rire et John lui donna un coup de coude. Il tendit le bras pour allumer la télé et s'installa juste un peu plus près.

Greg était revenu. Greg était rentré à la maison.


End file.
